


Empty Bed

by rsxiv



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Patch 5.4: Futures Rewritten Spoilers, Pining, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Unrequited, cid and wol are In Love and Hold Hands :), tataru is there, unrequited pining graha tia loving zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsxiv/pseuds/rsxiv
Summary: [ Fic contains references to Post-Shadowbringers content in Patches 5.3 and 5.4 - please be cautious of spoilers! ]Our Warrior of Light has returned to the Source and forced to take a break, but their lover seems to be ignoring the battered hero.{ Cid Garlond / Ohta Garlond (Warrior of Light) }
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	Empty Bed

**Author's Note:**

> ohta is a nonbinary au ra who uses they/them pronouns just fyi o/ enjoy!

_The clatter of constellation stones echoed on the floor as Elidibus...no, the true Warrior of Light, thrusted forward and into Ohta and their companions. The party was too worn down at this point, and even channeling all they had into a defensive break wasn’t enough to counter the Warrior of Light’s power. A warm sensation filled their throat as they became too weak to stand. The fate of those who came before…was it to be the same?_

  
  


_A shout could be heard, somewhere, but they were much too tired to listen. Their eyes slowly shut as they felt the cool floor of the Crystal Tower on their face. A familiar snap was the last thing they heard before they drifted into nothingness; only a faint touch of a hand on their cheek._

  
  


\---

The sun slowly creeped in through the window shades of Ohta’s apartment, the gentle smell of the sea wafting in with a light breeze. A sharp breath left Ohta’s mouth when the sun beam hit their eye, and they hastily blinked open. They sat for a moment, pausing to remember where they were, before releasing the tension building in their body; this was their home. They are safe. There is no immediate harm. Was their loved one finally beside them, after all this time? Their arm reached over to the other side of the bed...

  
  


“Good mor-”

  
  


...only to be greeted with the sound of their hand softly patting the mattress.

  
  


Ohta turned their head over to look, and confirmed to themself that Cid was nowhere to be seen; only remnants of him being here from nights before remained - a coffee mug half full on the side table, some notes scattered here and there. Ohta closed their eyes, pinching their eyebrows as they got out of bed and fixed the sheets, fluffed the pillows, and finally rinsed out the forgotten coffee mug.

  
  


It had only been over a week since Ohta and the Scion’s official return from the First, and the Warrior of Light’s first break in what felt like years. Ohta understands it’s not long lasting; there has been communication between the Scions and the spies set in Garlemald after their encounter with Fandaniel, and reports are beginning to surface of some concerning activity, thus an active effort to sit and rest was at this point demanded by the Scions, and Ohta won’t say no to some sleep at this point.

  
  


They were hoping the sleep would at least be less lonely now that they were home.

  
  


\---

_“A toast!” Cheered Tataru. “To our returned companions! And to the return of our beloved G’raha Tia!” The hall cheered and the ale poured. Although unknown threats sat at the forefront with the towers appearing throughout the continents, a reprieve to celebrate was needed after all that had happened._

_“Here, here!” The Rising Stones howled._

  
  


_Everyone was buzzing with excitement and chattering. Whether it be catching up with each other or just making idle speak, everyone was of good spirits. Ohta especially had their eyes on a certain engineer throughout the party, but there didn’t seem to be an opportunity to leave the Scions’s side. G’raha drunkenly clung onto Ohta, spewing praise regarding their final moments in the First. The Scions themselves added onto G’raha’s rambling, recounting the many great tales they have accumulated during their time in the First, hardships and all. The Scions all but teased G’raha at this point, but the group was happy to be able to speak of their time without a sense of urgency any longer (for the time being)._

  
  


_As the party carried on and the drinks flowed, Ohta found themselves...less than coherent, to say the least. It had been so long since they had been able to relax, they possibly relaxed a little_ too _much, and found themself stuck to a cushion as a result. Cid, more coherent, was by their side at this point, to the relief of Ohta. By now, most of the Scions have either retired for the night, or were asleep somewhere in the main hall, and the others attending were beginning to leave as well._

_“Ci~d,” Ohta chimed, rubbing their horn against his shoulder, “I~ missed you~ lo~ts!” They hiccuped, jumping onto him and immediately slumping onto his legs. Cid chuckled, helping lift them up to sit on his lap instead._

_“Your presence was much missed as well, old friend.” He went in for a small kiss on the lips, Ohta cherishing the contact while it lasted, and butting their head a bit forward when it ended all too soon. Ohta huffed in discontent, with Cid only petting their head in return. to which Ohta did not complain. “‘T’was a bit frightening when you disappeared, but knowing that I have not lost you to the aether has been keeping me going since you’ve been busy over in the First.” Ohta giggled at the sentimentality, but their heart was bursting at this point. They rashly hugged Cid, squeezing the air out of him for a moment before he could return the gesture._

_“‘Wanna be with you while I can.” Ohta mumbled out. “‘Got some...got some time off now.”_

_“Of course, old friend, of course.” Cid whispered back as Ohta began to drift off. “I promise I’ll be at your side for the time being until your duty calls for you. Let me be your haven for the time being.” Ohta let out a small hum of agreement before falling asleep over Cid’s shoulder. He smiled, lifting them up and setting them down on a couch nearby, placing a blanket overtop._

  
  


\---

  
  


Ohta lazily looked at themself in the mirror as they prepped for the day. The bags under their eyes bore proudly, and they could still see that their body was physically worn even after a couple of days of practically lying in bed. _Makes a difference when the soul is not being attended to_ , Ohta thought, absentmindedly staring at their clasped hands.

  
  


_Knock knock_

  
  


Ohta almost jumped at the sound, looking now at the nearest clock in the apartment: it was damn near noon and they had promised G’raha they would shop at the market for supplies to cook for the dinner party with the Scions and some cohorts later, including the Garlond Ironworks crew.

  
  


“C-Coming!” Ohta shouted towards the door, hastily putting on some casual attire that won’t be a hassle to walk through a marketplace in, but still having their sheathed sword and shield on hand, just in case.

  
  


\---

  
  


_“Ugh,” Ohta moaned, holding their head as they walked through the Mist with Cid by their side, “does the sun really have to be this bright in the afternoon?”_

_“Hold for a moment, we’re almost there.”_

  
  


_The two walked up to the apartment building in the West, Ohta dragging Cid down a step or two with their hangover. Once inside and in the apartment, Ohta immediately went to their bed and crashed while Cid began heating up some water for tea._

  
  


_A moment’s rest with some hot tea in bed and a small afternoon cuddle-nap with the window open and the sea breeze filling the room was all that Ohta needed to recover from the night before, but they didn’t want to move a muscle even if they were feeling better. Cid’s torso enveloped Ohta’s back as they lay together in bed, and the warmth it exuded put Ohta’s mind to ease as nothing has in recent memory. It had been so long since they’ve felt this touch, this love. It was a feeling they didn’t want to let go of, even if it meant never leaving bed._

  
  


_“Hey, Cid?” Ohta whispered. Cid shifted slightly, barely awake._

_“Hmm?”_

_“What you said at the party last night… Do you mean it?” Ohta looked over at Cid. “I know you’ve been busy with the Ironworks lately and the operations in Werlyt, but if I could make a selfish request to your offer, I would appreciate it if you stayed with me until I’m needed. I don’t get forced off duty like this often. I know your Ironworks duties are important but-” Cid quietly shushed Ohta, giving them a kiss on their head._

_“Do I ever break a promise, especially to a dear one such as yourself?”_

  
  


_\---_

  
  


“I do believe this is everything we shall need for tonight’s affair…” G’raha mumbled to himself, looking over his written parchment of ingredients and the bags him and Ohta have filled. Ohta snickered at the sight of it all. So mundane, yet G’raha is treating it as if their lives are staked on it.

“Are you quite sure you’re not going to also invite the Alliance? This could feed the entirety of Eorzea!” Ohta joked, to which G’raha waved his hand and moaned, embarrassed.

“Hey now, this is _also_ for re-stock at the headquarters... _and_ also for some extra treats for everyone,” G’raha mumbled, “but it is all accounted for under Tataru! I swear! We have negotiated and ensured the coin is not wasted!”

  
  


G’raha finished double and triple checking the purchased ingredients before Ohta picked up the baggage. The duo headed over to their Chocobo Porter awaiting them outside of Gridania to run the roads over to Mor Dhona. While G’raha was conversing with the coachman to confirm their destination, Ohta settled in the coach and laid against the side. Looking out the window, at the leaves fluttering in the everlush environment of the Shroud, the gentle wisp of the wind through the trees, calmed Ohta down. Before they knew it, their eyes shut.

  
  


\---

  
  


_“...Cid?”_

  
  


_Cid stopped at the door, turning to see Ohta rousing from their sleep, still huddled in the sheets of the bed. Cid opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately interrupted by the ringing of his linkshell._

  
  


_“Sorry my dear, duty calls.”_

  
  


\---

  
  


A bump in the road shook Ohta awake, immediately causing a panic response and bracing for a hit to counter. When nothing happened after a couple of seconds, another bump tipped Ohta off their balance, and right into G’raha, who was already ready to catch them.

  
  


“Heyheyhey- Hey! Ohta! It’s okay! We’re still in the coach, just pulling through Coerthas.” G’raha stumbled out his words while assisting Ohta back up and sitting on the seat next to him. Ohta rubbed their eyes, heaving a sigh.

“S-Sorry about that, G’raha, I-”

“You haven’t been having the best of rest recently. I know.” Ohta wore a wry smile.

“That obvious, huh.”

  
  


A pause.

  
  


G’raha held up his hand hesitantly before placing it on Ohta’s shoulder, his ears shooting back in worry but wearing a smile nonetheless. Ohta looked over, a pang of guilt hitting their heart. This was the one break they didn’t have to be the star of the stage, the concern of everyone and also the hero to all, yet they still manage to hold that focus. They just wanted to feel a sense of normalcy again.

  
  


Ohta placed their hand on G’raha’s, tilting their head and smiling back while moving the hand off their shoulder. “It’s okay G’raha, I know I won’t be bouncing back quite as well as I have before. Just...getting used to it.”

  
  


The two chatted for a bit before a silence befell the coach until it arrived at Revenant’s Toll.

  
  


Ohta was the first out of the coach, carrying the supplies with G’raha assisting now, to head over to the Rising Stones. As they made their way to the building, Tataru waved from the entrance, hopping over to grab a few of the bags from Ohta...and immediately asking for the receipts of purchase from G’raha for later review. While the two spat for a moment and G’raha struggled to find where the receipt was placed as quick as Tataru jokingly demanded, Ohta heard a familiar shout behind their coach. Their head quickly turned, only to see Biggs and Wedge heading back into Garlond Ironworks. Seems like the crew was as busy as ever. Ohta couldn’t help but feel a bit bitter, watching the door close to the Ironworks, knowing Cid is in there. Their gaze lingered, which G’raha noticed quickly as Tataru snatched the receipts from his hand which he had finally found.

The feeling subsided as soon as Tataru strolled in front, receipt parchments in hand. Ohta chuckled at the sight, following Tataru as the two of them headed into the Rising Stones. G’raha looked towards the Ironworks, his mouth tensing before Tataru shouted at him to hurry over.

  
  


\---

  
  


_Ohta gasped as they awoke to the sound of gulls singing in the sky. Their hands gripped around their neck as they shot up from bed, their breath hard and shallow. It took them a moment before they released their grip, their arms shakily settling on the bed._

  
  


_Another nightmare._

  
  


_Ohta curled together to catch their breath._

  
  


_At least in the First there could be someone at their side at a moment’s call._

_\---_

  
  


The kitchen area in the Rising Stones was filled with heavenly scents, with G’raha heading the cooking and Tataru and Ohta following suit (although G’raha was very insistent that Ohta not cook and tire themself more, to no success). By the end of it, the ovens were filled with a multitude of dishes, with others waiting their turn once some space became free. The three had been working furiously for the past couple of hours in prep that the waiting-on-the-food-to-cook reprieve felt like Hydaelyn’s graces were bestowed upon the trio.

  
  


After some cool down conversation, Tataru jumped off the cushion to go prepare the hall before the food finished. Ohta and G’raha sat still for a moment together, G’raha twiddling his thumbs together.

“-Ohta,” G’raha started, “is...everything going OK with you and Cid?” He stared at the ceiling for a moment before looking over at Ohta, who was staring blankly at the ceiling themself. Ohta let out a half-hearted sigh.

“Well…” Ohta paused, thinking on their words for a moment. It isn’t like the relationship is bad in any way, nor has there been any legitimate wrong done, “...I was just...expecting that being away from home for so long in the First, and him promising to stay by my side for the time being, would mean he would try to make time for me. But I’ve barely seen him since our celebration night after you awoke. When I have, he’s completely exhausted from working at the studio all day; all we can really do together is sleep.” Ohta closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. “I understand at this point that what the Ironworks is doing right now is important and is giving me a break technically, but he gave me his _word_ that he would stay by my side for as long as I was not needed in duty this time. And you _know_ Cid is true to his word, which is why it’s so _frustrating_ that he won’t even say why he’s working so much recently! Of all times!” Ohta swung their arms in the air. “I haven’t even _seen_ him these past couple of days because he hasn’t even bothered! No letter, no linkshell, no knowing what he’s working on that’s keeping him so occupied!”

  
  


Ohta threw themself back onto the cushion and heaved a heavy sigh before calming down. “I just wish he would at least let me know if there is something going on; I know it troubles him when there’s work and he isn’t there for it, and ordinarily he would tip me off on what the project is he’s working, but by the Gods is Jessie or Nero not around? I’m speaking selfishly, but can I not have my lover by my side, for even a few days?”

  
  


G’raha stared at Ohta intently, waiting for them to finish. He bit his lip listening to this, trying to abstain from saying anything unnecessary, his heart aching quietly. Carefully, he moved closer over to Ohta’s side, of whom had now gone quiet, a hand holding their head. G’raha slowly embraced Ohta, pulling in for a small squeeze once he had a grip on them. Ohta huffed out a breath, a quiet smile on their face as they leaned into G’raha.

“Sorry, I know it’s just me being tired-”

“Never apologize, friend.” G’raha cut Ohta off, catching them by surprise. A pause. “...What I mean to say, is that please do not feel sorry for airing your grievances with me. What else is a friend for, hm?” G’raha squeezed Ohta once more before letting them go, the two of them sitting back up. Ohta looked over to G’raha.

“...Thanks.” Ohta said softly. “I’m sure there’s a misunderstanding somewhere; I’ll just have to speak with him at the party tonight.”

  
  


***

The Rising Stones bustled with activity in the dining hall as the Scions and friends gathered, with G’raha and Tataru walking around hastily to ensure everyone was accessing the food and as much drink as they called for, with Krile now tagging along to help. Hearty tunes rang throughout the hall as the drinks flowed through the night; Ohta even got “gently volunteered” into performing a couple of shanties, but they played as well as any other rusty musician could. Everyone was enjoying the party as the sun slowly dipped and the moon gave rise, but there was a noticeable absence in Ohta’s view. No one from Garlond Ironworks seemed to have made it, despite their office being just across the road.

  
  


As the party went further into the night, Tataru and Krile set up temporary bedding for those who could not make it back to their homes, leaving G’raha and Ohta to begin clearing the tables before returning to the festivities.

“Don’t worry about cleaning, my friend. We can leave this for the morning, after breakfast.” G’raha chirped, his cheeks beginning to tint a light red from the liquor of the night. Ohta was quite content with not objecting to this. As they placed the dishes down in the sink, G’raha stepped in closer to Ohta.

“Are you doing alright?” He whispered, catching Ohta off guard once again. There was a lull in the air for a moment, before Ohta playfully tugged at G’raha’s ears, much to his objection.

“I’m fine, stupid.” Ohta teased, a hint of melancholy in their voice. “If the entire crew hasn’t made it in, there must be something important going on. You know at the _least_ Nero wouldn’t have missed an opportunity to flaunt.” Ohta mimicked Nero’s wild gestures saying this, to G’raha’s amusement. The two laughed before getting back to organizing the dishes and returned to the party.

  
  


***

  
  


The party slowly dwindled into the deep night, and most of the attendees were now as gently tucked into the bedding spread around the back area as they could be, save for a few younger adventurers and some of the more heartier retired adventurers still playing cards for the foreseeable future. G’raha was barely hanging onto consciousness as Ohta led him to his bedding.

“I c-can walk myself, you..you know.” He would mumble and protest, to which Ohta would let him go momentarily. And he would immediately stumble on the spot, to Ohta’s amusement.

  
As Ohta laid G’raha into his bed and put a glass of water by his bedside as a just-in-case, G’raha naturally shifted into a more comfortable position. Ohta gently scratched his head, to which his tail twitched upwards and his ears gently wiggled to. G’raha’s breathing slowed to a more steady pace after a moment, and Ohta quietly lifted their hand up. To Ohta’s surprise for the third time today, G’raha reached out to grab their wrist.

“Please...stay a moment...my...friend……” G’raha’s voice was barely audible before his grip weakened and lay limp by his side, a hearty snore now escaping his lips. Ohta held still for a moment, their heart saddened at the gestures G’raha was trying so hard to refrain from expressing. They gave him one final stroke along his head before heading outside for some much needed fresh air.

  
  
  


The cold air of the night was quite apparent once Ohta left the Risings Stones; a slight shiver ran down their spine as they walked out. Lights from the surrounding crystal environment, the sky, and even faintly from the Crystal Tower illuminated the cobblestone that only a few folks still stood on; other adventurers doing some late night tasks or just some travellers biding their time ‘till they need move again once the sun rises again. The peace of the night was welcoming to Ohta; rest has not been able to give them this kind of tranquility they so desperately needed.

  
  


The still of the night was quickly interrupted by muffled banging coming from none other than Garlond Ironworks; multiple voices shouted at each other in unison right after. At least Ohta felt satisfied in knowing that they weren’t completely off when thinking that they were working into the night on...whatever they’re currently working on. Everyone sounded as if they were in good spirits. They stared at the door a moment.

  
  


Softly clenching their fists in their pockets, they walked towards the gates on the way to the Singing Shards.

  
  


“ _Ah_ , Ohta! What chance!” A familiar voice struck Ohta stunned, their feet now planted to the ground. Jeers could be heard from a couple of other voices behind it as the Ironworks’s doors slammed shut, and a slight “Hmph” followed by heavy footsteps came closer and closer until hands on both of Ohta’s shoulders rested, sinking down if they were made to be there. The warmth exuding from them made Ohta shiver.

“What brings you out so late to Revenant's Toll this late, I was sure-”

  
  


Before Cid could finish, Ohta turned around and slapped the man on the cheek; not hard enough to turn the head but enough to sting enough. Cid put his hand up to the stricken cheek, rubbing the sore spot with his hand.

“...Sorry.” Ohta huffed out. “Just...needed to get that out of my system.” They held their head down for a moment before looking up at Cid’s face, and putting their hand over his cheek, trying to focus some small healing magics to soften the sting. Cid’s face shone dimly in the night illumination, and Ohta immediately could tell he was just about as tired as they were.

“Have I been that distant?” Cid said, his voice soft and noticeably worn, as he patted Ohta’s head. “I’m so sorry, old friend. ‘Twas not my intention; if you feel a proper punishment towards my thoughtlessness is a slap, I will take the hardest you have to give, dear.”

  
  


All Ohta could do at the sound of his rasped words was bite their lip and give Cid an unenergetic headbutt to the chest, their head resting on his breast. “No fair,” was all they managed to mumble before tears formed around their eyes.

“It may not have been your intention, but did you not think to even mention that you couldn’t keep your word? It would hurt less if you could be more front about it at least.” Cid took a deep breath, pausing before wrapping his arms around Ohta, pulling them in for a deep embrace.

“My dear,” He whispered, his words stoic and concise now, “I swear to you that you have been on my mind this entire period. Not once did I misplace my desire to be by your side. The only issue is I understood that if I were to leave operations to the others and Nero without proper planning, it would make it near impossible for me to be away from the studio for more than a day.” He gently pushed Ohta off his body, his hand tipping up their chin to ensure their eyes were focused on him. “I’ve been working so hard this past week to _ensure_ I can be by your side for as long as you require, old friend. I know now I’ve gone about it the wrong way, and I hope you can accept my mistake, but I can sincerely promise you now that from this point until you are called upon to be the land’s hero once more, I am ever at your side.”

Ohta’s breath felt like it had just been whisked away before their face scrunched up and a deep, bellowed laugh erupted from their lungs, much to Cid’s confusion. It took them a moment before they settled down, wiping the now happy tears off their cheeks before composing themself, a goofy grin on their face.

“...I take it that you’re in good spirits now?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t handle how serious you were saying that. I’m actually extremely embarrassed right now.” Ohta admitted, a grin on their face now red as a ruby tomato. “I really do appreciate the gesture, but please let me know that you aren’t completely abandoning me to work next time.” Cid bent down to Ohta, their lips meeting as naturally as it always has been.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

***

  
  


G’raha jolted awake at the sound of movement within the Rising Stones, his hair and tail poofing ever so slightly before his sobered head remembered where he was. He swivelled his head around, taking count of who was still sleeping (the Twins, Thancred) and who he could hear cleaning (Tataru, Krile, Urianger, Y’shtola). His hero’s voice was nowhere to be heard. He gripped the bedsheets, for reasons he was frustrated knowing he was acting upon, until he noticed the glass of water by his side. Picking it up and taking a sip, he understood, and a wry smile came onto his face.

  
  


***

  
  


The sun slowly creeped in through the window shades of Ohta’s apartment, the gentle smell of the sea wafting in with a light breeze. A soft breath left Ohta’s mouth when the sun beam hit their eye, and they lazily blinked open. They sat for a moment, pausing to soak in the sensation of waking up in peace, before allowing their body to relax back into the bed; this was their home. They are safe. There is no immediate harm. Their loved one was right beside them. Their arm reached over to the other side of the bed…

  
  


“Good morning.”

  
  


...and rested it upon Cid’s back now turned to face them. Cid twitched at the sudden sensation, but rested into it quickly.

  
  


“Can we rest for another five, dear? It’s been too long since I’ve had proper rest…” Cid’s voice trailed off as Ohta pressed themself against his back, wrapping their arms around his torso.

  
  


“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> ㅤㅤㅤ●  
> ㅤ/\\__\\__/\  
> ㅤ/ ㅤㅤㅤㅤ\  
> \\( ﾐ ⌒ ● ⌒ ﾐ)/  
> thanks 4 reading... make sure to give cid a smooch for me if u see him in game


End file.
